


Returning the Favor

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: {Kinktober 2018} Day One: Deepthroating, Face Sitting"Sorry, baby, but I have an idea that I think you'll really like," Shiro teased, giving Keith's ass another squeeze."Mmm, do you now?"Shiro nodded before laying down in the comforts of their bed, positioning himself so he was laying comfortably on his back. He brought his hand up and curled his finger with a 'come here' motion."Come up here, baby boy.""S-Shiro.."





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write more sheith smut and kinktober gave me the perfect excuse to write out all of my horny sheith fantasies, enjoy!!
> 
> Day One: Deepthroating, Face-Sitting

“K-Keith, fuck..”

Keith pulled up off Shiro’s cock with a mischievous, lusful look in his eyes. He gave small kitten licks to the leaking head before taking the entire length back down in one swoop. He could feel his dick throbbing deep down in his throat and the thought alone made his eyes flutter.

Shiro shot his hand out for Keith’s hair, fisting his fingers through dark locks before _yanking_. He could feel his lover choke around his dick with a moan and Shiro threw his head back at the vibrations, barely holding back a scream. 

Keith hummed around the dick shoved down his throat, bobbing his head up and down, moaning with encouragement when he felt Shiro trying his hardest not to thrust his hips up into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. With a trembling hand, Keith tapped Shiro’s thigh, letting out a whine as Shiro slipped his cock out of that sinful mouth.

“You doing alright, baby?” Shiro asked, cupping Keith’s cheek softly. His thumb ran over his bottom lip, gathering the mix of saliva and precum.

Keith swallowed and nodded, lust still evident in his eyes, “Cum down my throat, please?"

"Fuck. Anything for you, kitten."

Eagerly, Keith wrapped his lips around the head, giving it a few delicious sucks before sinking lower and lower until his nose brushed against Shiro's pubes. Shiro groaned, giving Keith a few seconds to get used to his size, before he began slowly thrusting into Keith's mouth. Keith whined, eyes rolling back as he felt the head hit the back of his throat with each thrust. 

At this point a few tears had slipped down Keith's cheeks and he was sure there was a mess of spit and cum hanging off his chin, but he was so gone with pleasure that he didn't mind in the slightest, and if the look on Shiro's face was anything to go off of he was sure Shiro didn't mind either.

"B-Baby, I'm close."

Keith moaned around his length, trying to sit as still as he possibly could as he let Shiro take over and fuck his mouth without mercy. Shiro's pace grew faster and faster and he spilled out praises left and right, lost in the bliss.

"Fuck baby that pretty little mouth of yours, so hot and wet, so perfect for my thick cock. You like having my dick stuffed down your throat, huh? You like choking on my dick don't you, sweetheart? You're so good at it, your mouth was made to take my cock. F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum down that pretty little throat. I-I'm gonna cum, b-baby, _I'm gonna_ -!"

Shiro screamed his lover's name as he reached his orgasm, releasing his load straight down Keith's throat. Keith sucked down everything Shiro gave him, savoring the taste with sweet sucks until the man above him hissed from the sensitivity.

Without warning, Shiro hauled Keith up and into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He wasn't even sure if it could be considered a kiss since it was all just tongues and saliva, but whatever it was it was amazing and only added fuel to the fire.

"Fuck baby, that was _amazing_." 

Keith giggled, "Looks like you really enjoyed yourself."

Shiro brought up a hand to Keith's cheek, running his thumb over his lips, swollen and glistening with spit, "I could say the same about you, sweetheart."

"You bet I did. I love choking on your dick."

"Fuck, Keith."

Keith leaned down and captured Shiro's lips in another heated kiss, one full of passion and spice. Shiro took the time to slide his hands up and down Keith's sides until he reached down for his ass and squeezed. Keith whined, leaning into Shiro's touch, aching for more. Shiro broke the kiss quicker than Keith would have liked and Keith made it known with a soft whine. 

"Sorry, baby, but I have an idea that I think you'll really like," Shiro teased, giving Keith's ass another squeeze.

"Mmm, do you now?"

Shiro nodded before laying down in the comforts of their bed, positioning himself so he was laying comfortably on his back. He brought his hand up and curled his finger with a 'come here' motion.

"Come up here, baby boy."

"S-Shiro.."

Keith carefully crawled up their bed until he was seated on Shiro's chest. Immediately Keith knew what Shiro's intentions were and he was both thrilled yet nervous. They had done rimming in the past before of course, on multiple occasions, but never had Keith ridden Shiro's face before.

Sensing his lover's apprehension, Shiro placed reassuring hands on Keith's hips.

"You alright, Keith?" Shiro asked softly. When Keith nodded, Shiro smiled, "I'll make you feel really good, kitten."

"F-Fuck.."

Keith turned around and slowly backed up inch by inch until he was hovering above Shiro's face, his thighs quivering with the anticipation. Gently, Shiro moved his hands down to Keith's thighs, encouraging him to lower himself slower and slower until he was seated comfortably on his boyfriend's face. Before Keith could even think about his current position, he felt Shiro's wet tongue press at his rim.

"S-Shiro!" Keith moaned loudly.

Shiro's grip returned to Keith's hips, pressing him down even more into his face. Keith whined as Shiro's tongue swiped back and forth along his hole before pressing in as far as it could. It took everything in his power to not rock back and forth and simply just enjoy the feeling of Shiro's tongue in his ass.

Keith felt Shiro's lips press a kiss against his pucker and he threw his head back with a drawn out moan. Shiro suckled on the skin around Keith's hole, and Keith tried his hardest to keep his thighs still and not crush Shiro's face.

Since Keith was still hard from earlier activities, he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, and he brought a hand up to his neglected cock. Before he could wrap his fingers around it, though, Shiro brought his hand up, grabbing him by the wrist and pressing it down into the bed.

Shiro pulled away from his delicious meal to speak, "No touching yourself, you're going to cum from my tongue alone."

"F-Fuck, Shiro.. I-I can't..."

"You can, and you will."

Before Keith could get another word out, Shiro returned back to Keith's rim, circling his tongue around the hole before plunging back into his tight warmth. Trusting Keith to keep his hands in place, Shiro released his grip so instead he could grab the soft flesh of Keith's ass and pull his cheeks apart, diving his tongue as deep as it could possibly go. 

"Shiro!!"

Keith felt his control slipping the more he was drowned in the pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth on Shiro's face. Shiro didn't seem to mind, instead he encouraged Keith to continue riding his face with soft hums of approval.

Shiro decided to help Keith out with his approaching orgasm by adding a finger alongside his tongue, and that was all Keith needed to reach his orgasm. Writhing and crying out, Keith came untouched, coating Shiro's chest with strings of cum. Shiro continued to lap at Keith's delicious hole until Keith was shaking with oversensitivity.

He pressed a wet kiss to Keith's hole, enjoying the soft whimper he received, before helping him move off his face and into a more comfortable position for the both of them.

The two laid together in their bed, Keith resting his head on Shiro's chest as the two caught their breath, Keith more so than Shiro. While Keith came down from his high, Shiro held him close and tight, pressing soft kisses into his sweaty black hair.

"You're amazing, sweetheart."

Keith hummed in content, still coming down from his high and not yet ready to form proper thoughts. Shiro lifted him by the chin and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. He decided that he was too tired to bother with cleaning up nor did he want to move Keith either. Shiro brought their blanket up to cover them both, and the two slowly drifted off into a content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be one kinky october and I'm more than looking forward to it
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com/)!! <3


End file.
